


throw me in the deep end, help me drown (saying that i want more, this is what i live for)

by leifstroganoff



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Dry Humping, He's Not Valid but He Is Horny, Leif Has Issues and He Copes With Sex, Light Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leifstroganoff/pseuds/leifstroganoff
Summary: Making out with Tobin has never backfired on him so quickly.It’d been a pretty bad day at work and the first thing he did when he got home was flop down on the couch melodramatically (as he’s wont to do), laying his head in Tobin’s lap (because Tobinalwaysmanages to beat him home and get settled before he’s even walked in the door) and begging for attention as Tobin looked down at him with a soft smile and laid one hand along his jaw.
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	throw me in the deep end, help me drown (saying that i want more, this is what i live for)

**Author's Note:**

> this is uh,,, how do you say,,,,, self indulgent as fuck - it's also for the discord peeps y'all know who you are ty for enabling me when i started talking abt tobin trying to make leif cum w/o touching him and then not shutting up abt it for two days until i finished this fic y'all are the real ones (i cheated quite a bit bc he does touch him quite a bit but u gotta do what u gotta do and u gotta go where inspiration takes u)

Making out with Tobin has never backfired on him so quickly.

It’d been a pretty bad day at work and the first thing he did when he got home was flop down on the couch melodramatically (as he’s wont to do), laying his head in Tobin’s lap (because Tobin _always_ manages to beat him home and get settled before he’s even walked in the door) and begging for attention as Tobin looked down at him with a soft smile and laid one hand along his jaw.

One soft kiss very quickly led to several hungrier ones which led to Tobin shifting so he was laying on top of Leif as they started to get hot and heavy, hands roaming quickly and tongues mashing together between light moans and heavy breathing. 

What _backfired_ was when Tobin felt Leif’s hard-on pressing into his thigh through obnoxiously well-tailored pants and got an _idea_ from the tiny whimpers that were being drawn out of the back of his throat with each messy kiss. 

So, now Leif sits on the edge of being somehow over and understimulated at the same time with Tobin’s low voice, lower than it usually is, deep with lust, in his ear, streaming out phrases of what he wants to do to him, how good he’s being, only touching where his arm rests around his shoulders and where his breath breezes lightly over his ear, raising the hairs on his arms with each desire-laden word. 

“Tobes, I need you to touch me. _Holy shit_ , I need you to touch me.” 

“Shh,” His platitude ghosts over Leif’s ear, warm breath sending a shiver down his spine, diving in to place a teasing, light kiss right below it. 

“You _know_ that’s not what I mean.” His voice is shaky, but far more controlled than he feels as Tobin sucks lightly on the skin beneath his ear. 

“Bro, you’re doing so good.” 

He’s not sure if it’s the praise or the way Tobin’s tongue is moving on his skin as his mouth moves from below his ear to suck on the skin where his jaw meets his neck (if he had just a few more brain cells functioning right now, he’d know it’s _both)_ that makes him that much more aware of the erection straining against his pants as he swallows heavily. 

Tobin’s hand snakes up his chest, just light enough of a pressure through two layers of cardigan and button up to make Leif’s skin crawl, as his hand comes up to rest on his throat, turning Leif’s head to meet his eyes, raised eyebrows silently asking for permission with baited breath until Leif nods fervently and his hand tightens around where he can feel a strong fast-paced heartbeat, drawing a strangled moan from him as he leans into it. 

He’s not sure how much of the lightheadedness comes from the pressure against his jugular and how much comes from the pressure of his erection pressing against tight khakis, but he likes the way it feels, his brain blacked out, focusing only on the sensations shooting through his body with every single tiny new spot Tobin touches him, leaning him far closer to the _overstimulated_ side of things.

Tobin must notice the kind of blank look on his face when he pulls his hand away from his throat, because he backs off and moves away and _no, that’s worse, please don’t **stop** touching him. _

“Hey, seriously, say stop and we’ll stop,” Tobin’s voice is softer now as he grabs his hand, though the deepness of lust hasn’t quite left it, either. 

“No, I’m… I _like_ this. I’m just a little, um… Maybe just like... kiss my neck or - or something.” Leif is surprised by how hoarse his own voice is when he speaks, cracked around the edges and still a little too focused on the pressure in his pants (and maybe a _little_ distracted by the caring edge in Tobin’s voice, even though that’s like the _bare_ minimum as far as trust in their relationship goes; regardless, he needs this right now, needs to stop thinking, needs to shut his brain up, and if he’s focusing on his body, he’s _not_ focusing on the horrendously bad day he had) using Tobin’s hand to pull him closer again.

“I can do that.” Tobin replies easily, a smirk resting back on his lips now that that doubt’s been taken away. 

Without hesitation, he dives back to where his hand had been wrapped less than a minute ago, sucking immediately on a sensitive spot that causes Leif’s hips to jerk up and a pained moan to come from his throat while Tobin blindly feels for the buttons on his cardigan and starts to undo them.

“Tell me what you want.” His lips move against his skin as he speaks, moving lower to scrape his teeth against his collarbone as soon as he’s freed the skin from the pesky shirt and tie that laid over it, moving quickly to unbutton the rest of his button-up, too. 

“I wanna _cum_ , dude.” Leif’s voice is pitched with a whine as Tobin’s lips move below his collarbone slowly; too slowly, like everything’s moving in slow motion when Leif just needs _more;_ more tongue, more contact, _more Tobin_. 

“Good boy, keep going.” Tobin notes the moan that more praise brings out as Leif’s head drops onto the back of the couch, a heavy breath coming out of his lungs that turns into a gasp when Tobin’s tongue swirls around a hardening nipple. 

“I want you to keep, _ah_ , keep doing _that_ with your tongue.” 

“You wanna ask nicely?” Tobin’s voice teases as his thumb brushes across his collarbone to move up and put pressure onto his jugular; just enough to hurt a little bit, without giving him the satisfaction of a full hand around his throat. 

His hips jerk up again with the pain, desperate to create any kind of friction he can where he can feel his dick rubbing against the inside of his pants and _fuck_.

_“Please_ keep doing that with your tongue.” 

“Good boy,” He scrapes his teeth against the nipple instead, drawing another buck of his hips and a desperate whine out of Leif as he pulls away and moves his lips back to where he knows his neck’s the most sensitive, letting his finger pinch a nipple now instead of using his tongue.

“Oh, _oh,_ I’m close, Tobes, I’m so close.” His fist grips in the back of Tobin’s hair as Tobin moves to straddle just above his lap, still not touching him, still teasing, just far enough away that he could buck his hips up again and finally get some release. But before he can even think about following through on that, Tobin’s dropped his hips down, maintaining pressure against Leif’s hard-on, and leaned in next to his ear.

“I’m so proud of you, dude,” Another kiss is dropped below his ear as Leif tries to keep himself together, the combination of Tobin’s breath and voice and the slight pressure now on his cock almost bringing him over the edge all on its own. “You earned this.”

Another gasp chokes out of Leif’s throat when Tobin immediately dives in to suck another dark spot at the base of his neck, scraping his teeth across his Adam’s apple on the way there, and grinds his hips into Leif’s, creating the most vivid sensations Leif’s felt since they’d started making out when he got home. A few more rolls of Tobin’s hips and Leif’s falling over the edge, hand pulling on short black hair as a rather unintelligent stream of _“fuck, shit, Tobes, oh my god”_ falls out of his mouth and his legs and torso jerk with each short spurt of cum that soaks through light khakis. 

“ _Shit,”_ Leif’s head falls into the crook of Tobin’s neck with a light laugh and a breathy exhale when Tobin pulls away from his own neck and Tobin takes the chance to press a kiss into his hair before he climbs off his lap and ruffles it instead. 

“Dude, you look exhausted, let’s go to bed.” 

“It’s… It’s six o’ clock, Tobes.” 

“ _And?”_

“We can’t go to bed at six o’ clock on a Friday night.”

“According to _who?”_

Leif’s mouth flops open and closed and then open again before he shakes his head with a light laugh. 

“I guess we _can_ go to bed at six o’ clock on a Friday night.” 

Tobin smiles at him before getting up to drag him to his room and pulling him down onto the bed with him to press a sloppy kiss to his jaw.

“You feeling any better?”

“God, yeah.”

"You should probably change out of those pants."

_"God, yeah."_

**Author's Note:**

> c,,,,,,,,, comments? 👉🏻👈🏻 for a poor shamelessly horny lad? 👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
